The New rebellion
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Sequel to a story called "A visit to the past" by jedichic0105. Suggest reading it before reading this. Faith is a young teenager now and serves the emperor. But when she discovers the truth of her sister, she rebels with her friends and goes with them.
1. The New Rebels

**This is a sequel to ****jedichic0105's A Visit to the Past. It is the story of Faith Tano, Ahsoka's sister, and her path from the side of the Emperor to the side of those she wishes to protect. Enjoy!**

The New Rebels

Night had set over the vast city. A young girl stared out at the city as the lights of the town came on. She wasn't like the other girls of the city. She had orange skin with white birthmarks all over. Instead of hair she had two head-tails similar to those of the beings known as Twi'leks, with a third running down her neck. Unlike the older ones of her race, her head-tails were short and came to just below her shoulder line.

Despite all this, there was something else. The city knew nothing of her existence. She wore black clothing that hid her from the population. Whenever she was out, she had to sneak around town so no one would find her. For if anyone did, her master would be furious. She lived in the Imperial Palace. She was the apprentice of the Emperor.

She decided to go out into the palace and walk around for a few hours, to clear her mind of the day's events. She had snuck out to find her only city friend. Katsu, a young human male, had taken her to see the lower levels. She had been having fun with him before an Imperial stormtrooper accused them of stealing. They had taken off running. She managed to get away, but she saw Katsu get pulled aside by a man wearing a white long sleeve hooded tunic, black loose pants, and black boots.

She had needed to get back to the palace, so she had to leave him. She still hoped that he had been okay, but she remembered the missions where she had been forced into the reality of the world around her. The mission that had ended in failure on the ice planet Deltora and the slaughter she had to carry out on Kinlo. Still, she held hope for him.

"Lady Faith!" a voice called out behind her. She turned to see a female servant coming. It was Sari, her personal servant and only friend in the palace. Others acted like her friend here, but she was the only one to help her leave the palace and sneak some adventures out into the city.

"Hello Sari. How are you?" Faith asked.

The girl looked around and spoke in a low whisper. "I'm well, my lady. I found out about Katsu. He's safe and he asked me if I could deliver this message to you." She handed a small sheet of paper to her and bowed before walking over.

Faith returned to her room and activated a light near her study chair. She sat and opened the sheet of paper to read it.

_Faith,_

_I hope you're the one reading this. First off, I'm fine so don't worry about me. Second I know you don't speak about anything outside of the palace to anyone but Sari, but please no matter what don't talk about the man that pulled me aside. He's a friend of mine and saw me in trouble._

_Anyway, I wanted to warn you. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I fear for you Faith. Something is going to happen tonight. I can't say in case this lands in someone else's hands. But please, be careful tonight and don't…kill anyone. Please!_

_I hope I can see you soon._

_Katsu_

Faith sat there both happy and yet stunned by the letter. _What does he mean? What would get him to be so afraid for my safety?_ She thought about everything she had ever done with him. All the adventures and conversations. Then it hit here. Every time she had noticed a second person following them. They wore the same outfit as the man who stopped Katsu, but each time it had been someone different and she couldn't ever actually track them.

A knock came to her door. "Come in."

An Imperial elite trooper stuck his head in. These troops had been trained by the last of the clone troopers before they died. "Mam, the palace sensors just went off. Something got through the security field. The Emperor has asked that you take command of the elite and perform a check on the entire palace."

"Very well. Take the men and perform sweeps from the first floors and send men into the sub-levels and up to the top floors." Faith ordered. She put the letter in her tunic pocket.

As she walked out into the hall, she had to grasp onto the armor of one of the troopers as the whole palace shook. After the first wave, several other ones went out. A trooper came running down the passage.

"Report!" Faith commanded.

"Mam, several explosions just went off in the palace. Several people have been seen slaying our elite troopers and the Emperors Royal Guard. The Emperor is safe and commands you to strike back at the insurgents."

Faith nodded and ordered the troops to head for the nearest fight. She took two men with her to go and check the areas that had been hit, but no insurgents had shown yet. They had just entered the first area when they ran into Sari.

"Lady Faith, what's going on?" Sari inquired. Fear clearly showed on her face.

"Insurgents. Go to your quarters and stay there. I'll see you when this is over with." Faith said. As the girl went off for her room, one of the troopers leaned down to her.

"You know the Emperor doesn't approve of you talking to the servants like that." he said.

Disregarding the man, she continued down the hallway and entered the large chamber that was on fire. She pulled out the metal cylinder that she had been given by her master. She looked around the room and was about to leave when something caught her eye. She motioned for the two troopers to go forward and check it.

Just as they were about to spring forward at her command, a blaster shot collided with the head of one of them. He collapsed instantly. Turning to face the shooter, the other trooper poured fire into the shadows. Five individuals jumped out from their hiding place. Two fired rifle rounds at them and the other three drew some strange swords out. She activated the weapon in her hand and a red blade of light sprung forth.

"It's a damn Sith!" one of the insurgents yelled. The three with the swords jumped forward. One ducked under the trooper's fire and brought the sword up into the man's chest. It actually went through the armor. The man fell down dead.

Faith brought her lightsaber up and went to strike the nearest insurgent. Just before she landed the blow, he blocked it with the sword. It actually blocked the lightsaber! The insurgent's eyes widened as he looked at her. He broke contact, turned with his back to her, and held his hands up for his comrades to stop.

Faith, with a clear chance to strike the man down, hesitated. _Why is this guy protecting me? Wait, protecting me?! _Faith watched as his friends stopped, but they didn't lower their weapons.

"What're you doing? We're supposed to be destroying the elite troopers, Royal Guards, and Sith apprentices. How dare you go against the orders of the General?" one of the men interrogated.

"Captain Derran, I can't let you do this. This person…she's my friend!" the man countered. Then it dawned on her. The way he acted, the warning letter, the attack on the palace…

"Katsu?" she asked. The man looked back at her and removed the hood of his tunic from his face. It was indeed Katsu. "You're alright! What's going on? Who are these guys? Why are you attacking the palace?"

"Easy Faith. I can explain…well almost everything." Katsu answered.

"Hang on. Did you say Faith? Faith Tano? Your friend in the palace?" the man, Derran, asked. He removed his hood as well and looked at her. Shock and pain showed on his face.

"Captain is something wrong?" a female insurgent asked.

"You look just like her. It's been so long. I knew she had a sister, but I thought she died in the purge. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen." Faith answered. She switched off her lightsaber and put it on her belt. "Why are you asking me this? Who do I look like?"

"Did you know of your sister?"

"My master said I did have a sister at one time. She was the apprentice of Lord Vader, but she failed in a mission and died."

"Another lie. You look just like her you know. Just like Ahsoka."

"Wait, does this mean you knew my sister?"

"Only for awhile, but she was a great friend. The Emperor is lying to you. We know the truth."

Faith stood there shocked. This man was saying her world was wrong. They didn't know her, but they knew her sister and…the truth? What truth?

"What do you mean? He wouldn't lie! Not to me!"

"Faith, please listen." Katsu pleaded. He stood a head taller than her and he was staring down into her eyes. "The Emperor is lying to you. Remember how you felt after your mission on Kinlo. You didn't know why you had to kill all those innocent people. Do you really want to serve a man who orders the deaths of innocents?"

Faith backed away from him. "I…I don't know. You want me to trust you, but how can I when you and you friends are attacking my home?"

Katsu looked to Derran, who gave him a nod. He pulled out a comlink on his belt and spoke into it. "All squads, you are to pull out immediately. Cease the attacks! Regroup at Point Four!" He put the comlink back on his belt.

"There we're leaving. Please come with us. With this we can't stay on Coruscant anymore." Katsu pleaded.

Faith hesitated once more. A part of her actually wanted to go with them, but she still wasn't sure. Katsu noticed this and pulled a comlink from his tunic pocket.

"Here. When you finally make up your mind, use this to contact us. We'll still be here for thirty more hours. Please, come with us."

After that, Katsu, Derran, and the three others had vanished into the night. Elite troopers had shown up soon after to find her on her knees with the two dead troopers. They took the bodies and said that the Emperor wanted to see her in the morning.

Accepting it, she went to find Sari. The servant quarters were caught in a blast so she didn't find her there. Instead she found her at her own quarters. She told her to come inside. She fixed a place for Sari on her couch and relaxed on her bed. But it took her awhile to fall asleep and it was a fitful one at that.

**Seven hours later**

Faith woke up to Sari shaking her. "My lady, it's time for you to go see the Emperor."

Faith got up and thanked Sari. She left the room and made her way up to the Emperor's office. As she went, she saw the results of the attack last night. Entire wings had been burned and several parts of the palace were crumbling. She even passed a room were there were dead troopers being placed. There were several dozen lying in rows on the floor. A single man was recording their unit numbers.

Eventually, she made it to the Emperor's office. She went in and kneeled before him. She heard his breathing and felt his anger.

"Rise my child." he said. She did so and faced him. "Did you have any questions before we begin?"

"My Lord and master, what happened last night? Who were those men, how bad were our losses, and did we manage to get any of them?"

"Last night, approximately fifty insurgents calling themselves soldiers of the O.W.K. placed several explosives inside the palace. They took out most of our power as well as our armory for the guards here. We lost nearly two hundred of our elite troopers and a dozen of my other apprentices. Obviously they were not as strong as you."

Faith listened to this shocked. Derran had said something about other Sith apprentices, but she thought she heard wrong. "Master, you mean there are more apprentices like me?"

"Yes, last night several of them ran into each other during the fight so I see no point in keeping the secret now. I have several apprentices. Or rather, I did have several. As of last night, you and four others are the only ones left alive at the palace. The rest that live are spread throughout my empire doing my bidding."

Faith didn't know how to react. She simply stayed silent.

"Now child, it is my turn. I have heard from the others of there accounts last night. I sense confusion in you. What happened last night when you went to confront the insurgents?"

Faith recounted the night's events, leaving out Derran and Katsu's names as well as her being the reason for the ceasefire and the comlink stashed away in her room. She felt that if the emperor was entitled to keep a few secrets from her, then she could do the same to him. She waited for his response as she finished.

"So they tried to use your sister to turn you? Yet you were smart of enough to see through the lie? Those are just the reasons you are my best apprentice. Go. You and my other apprentices will track down the insurgents and deal them a blow none will ever forget."

Faith bowed and made to leave the room. But she stopped. Without hesitating, she turned to face the emperor once more. "Master, just what was my sister like and how did she die?"

The emperor smiled. "It is natural for you to want to know of her. She was the best apprentice Lord Vader had ever trained. She was ruthless, cunning, and powerful. She sentenced those who deserved their punishment without hesitation. However on her last mission to Deltora, she hesitated. That was when she was shot down by rebels who wished to usurp our empire."

Faith listened to him and bowed when he finished. She left the office and headed for her room. All along the way back, she thought of the Emperor's story of her sister. He hadn't paid attention to her listening to Force. She was able to tell whether he was lying to her or not. And he was lying big time.

She returned to her room to find Sari cleaning what she could. Faith motioned for her to stop and come over to her. She told Sari the entire truth of what happened the night before as well as her meeting with the Emperor.

"What are you going to do?"

Faith reached down to pick up the comlink from the stand next to her bed. She paused before activating it. "I plan on doing what is right. What will you do?"

Sari stared at her before answering. "I will go wherever you decide. You are my friend and if you go I go."

Faith smiled and activated the comlink. A moment later, Katsu answered it. "Faith! What have….What have you decided?"

"I'm with you. But there are two other things. First, Sari knows about my decision and wishes to come as well."

"That's great! I finally get to meet the great Sari!"

Sari looked at Faith with a raised eyebrow. Smiling, Faith continued. "Yes, but there's more. I'm supposed to join four other Sith apprentices and track you down. What do we do?"

A moment passed before Katsu replied. "We have a plan. Here's what you should do…"

**Nighttime **

The group of five apprentices made their way down the empty streets of the sub levels. Ten of the best elite troopers were with them. They had received word from Intelligence of where several people wearing the outfit of the insurgents were hiding.

Faith looked at the other apprentices. All of them were men, three human and one Trandoshan. She had been put in command of the group and had tried to grasp some understanding of their abilities. The real threat from the other apprentices would be the dark haired human with the purple eyes. Something about him gave her the chills.

"We've arrived commander." the lead trooper said. She nodded and motioned for the troopers to prepare to enter the building. Before she moved into position to force blast the doors, the Trandoshan and one of the human males pushed her aside.

"We will do it." the man said. The Trandoshan grumbled an agreement. They took their positions and struck out with the force at the door. Then the first group of troopers went in with them. As soon as they did, they were engulfed in a huge explosion. Faith felt them die instantly.

"Now Zeth!" a voice called out. Suddenly, several individuals wearing the same white hooded tunic, black pants, and black boots as the ones that attacked the palace jumped out.

Before they could react, the insurgents were in their midst. The troopers were overwhelmed and beaten. The remaining apprentices drew their lightsabers and faced the attackers. The dark haired male stood back as the red headed male struck out. He was about to make contact with the man's flesh when he was blocked by a lightsaber. He looked to his left to see that it was Faith.

"Commander! What are you doing?" he cried out. Faith knocked his saber aside, pushed him back, and sent a big force blast at the dark haired man. He went flying off into the burning building.

"Zario!" the red headed man cried out. He lunged at Faith. She batted aside his lightsaber. He swung at her feet, but she managed to somersault over his head and bring her lightsaber through his back and out through his chest. Shock showed on his face.

"Ratil, you should know not to fight me. I was the Emperor's best. But no more. I'm…sorry it had to be like this." Faith said. She pulled out her lightsaber and watched him fall. She turned not wanting to see him struggling. "I had hoped maybe one of the other apprentices would join me. But Aviro and the Trandoshan were arrogant. They wouldn't change. You might have, but you are too loyal to the Emperor."

"What about me, Commander?"

Faith froze. She turned to see Zario walking out of the building. His clothing was burnt in some places, but he seemed to be fine. The insurgents nearest him charged him, but he activated his lightsaber and cut them down. "What was your impression of me?" he asked in a bored voice.

Faith felt the insurgents gather to either side and directly behind her. None of them had brought blasters because they knew they would be facing Sith apprentices. Faith calmed her voice before answering. "I don't know. Your presence in the Force made it impossible to read. Their so much twisted feelings in you that you're impossible to read."

"Heh. So it's just as the master said. I can't be read. I wonder why that is." Zario knelt down next to Ratil and she felt something in the Force. He stood back up and faced her. "But with that aside, I must ask why do you betray us?"

"I'm not betraying anyone. I'm doing the right thing and taking my talents away from a man who would use them for evil purposes."

"You pledged an oath to the Emperor. You broke it. Now I suppose there's only one thing to do." He jumped at her. She jumped at him. Their lightsabers met and their fight began.

She had never faced someone as powerful as him before. She would lunge, swing, slice, and everything else at him, but he would block it easily. She was barely able to keep his blows off her. She heard an engine and looked up to see a shuttle bearing down. The ramp opened and the insurgents jumped up into the ramp. She saw Katsu come to the mouth of the ramp and motion for her to come on.

It was in that moment that Zario evaded her guard and cut her lightsaber in half. She was Force pushed into a wall. Zario smiled at her in victory, but stopped. He saw the fear on her face, but he felt it wasn't for him. It was for…

The lightsaber he cut in half exploded. It sent him flying into the wall of the burning building. The wall collapsed on him and buried half of his body. He struggled to look up at Faith who jumped to the ramp and was looking down.

"What-?"

"I lost my first lightsaber in the same way. To prevent anyone from taking me by surprise if it happened again, I built a small explosive into the hilt that would only go off if the link was severed. This is goodbye, Zario."

As the ramp closed, she heard him screaming at her. She followed Katsu up into the shuttle. It was bigger than she thought. She passed several of the soldiers in the hallways, but most were sitting on the ground. They reached the bridge and she was immediately jumped by Sari.

"Faith! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sari said.

"Same to you Sari. It's good to know you were able to meet up with Katsu."

She got Sari to let her go and looked around the bridge. There were only five other people: the navigator, the communicator specialist, the pilot, the co-pilot, and Derran. He approached her with a smile.

"Glad to have you with us." he said, holding out his hand to shake.

She shook his hand, a little unsure of the gesture. No one had ever offered to shake her hand before. "So where're we going?"

"To the home base of the Order. Pilot, take us to Linor!"

_Linor? Now were have I heard that name before?_ As she sat down in one of the chairs pondering this, the shuttle entered hyperspace.

**Later, back at the Palace's Secret assembling area**

The Emperor looked down at the small force kneeling before him. "You all know of the traitor. She has taken part in the murder of several of our own elite troopers and two of my apprentices. She has battled and left two others badly injured. I issue this order and expect it to be carried out. Hunt down and capture the traitor, Faith Tano. Commander, if you and your men are ready arise and state so."

The man closest to him rose and faced him. The purple eyes were full of anger. "I, Commander Zario, accept this mission." He turned to face the men behind him. "As do the rest of your loyal apprentices. Am I right?"

The apprentices rose to their feet and cried out. "We accept this great task the Emperor entrusts to us. All hail the Emperor!"

The Emperor smiled. _You were my best Faith. I will have you back or you will die._

**So what did you think? REVIEWS!**


	2. Joining and Mission

**Sorry for taking so long to update! By the way, since the only person we described in the first chapter was Faith, we're going to give descriptions of the others in the story as well. Enjoy!**

Joining and Mission

Faith slumped down into one of the empty seats on the shuttles bridge. She had counted nearly sixty of the rebels dressed in the same white long sleeved, hooded tunic, black pants, and black boots as the people who had just attacked her previous home. Now, they were her allies and taking her to a new home.

"You alright?" Katsu asked. She turned to look at the guy who had changed her life. He had light brown hair that hung loosely down into his green eyes. His tan skin seemed to give him an exotic look and an air of adventure. She had thought of him as a well known friend, but after last night she realized she knew nothing about him.

"Yes, my lady, are you alright?" Sari asked. The blond haired teenager was also a tanned skinned human from a desert world. She had been her personal servant in the palace and her only friend there. Her red eyes shown with the concern of a big sister.

"Yeah guys, I'm okay. Just a little tired from fighting Zario. He was stronger than anyone I've ever faced before." She recalled the fight with the purple eyed teenager. She remembered how he had been unreadable in the Force until her lightsaber blew up. Such rage had filled him then as he yelled at her. "So, are we almost there?"

They had been traveling for two days now. She had learned she was being brought to Linor, the world that held the headquarters of the White Knights. She would meet with the leader of the rebel forces known as Karth. She looked to the other notable person on the bridge. He wore the same outfit as Katsu and the rebels, but you could easily tell he was in charge. He had blue eyes and silver hair. He looked 17, but his eyes said he was older.

"Just another three hours before we land on the capital. First we have to navigate through that." Derran answered while pointing out of the viewport.

She looked to see a cluster of small stars surrounded by nebulas. She could barely make out a path through the maze and saw a planet in the distance. In fact she could see several planets in the distance past it.

"Welcome to the Occultus System, the hidden system of our galaxy. A system of ten worlds that have defied the laws of time and space allowing for each world to alter itself in unique ways. Including its' human inhabitants and even some visitors." Derran announced with pride.

Faith's brows frowned at that remark. _What does he mean by that? What's different about this system besides being guarded by a series of stars and nebulas?_ The shuttle proceeded swiftly, but carefully through the maze and made it through. As they sped past the first planet, Faith leaned over to Katsu.

"Why are we passing that planet?"

"That planet is the only world out here that doesn't have an Order of Knights. Instead, its' owned by the only slavers in this system."

Faith didn't understand that. "Do you allow slavery?"

"Heck no. But with the Orders separated, we can't muster enough strength to liberate the slaves there."

Faith looked back at the planet and felt something in the Force. She felt a strong Force presence coming from the planet. She wanted to ask about the planet some more, but something told her to wait for another time. She felt that she wouldn't like the answer.

They approached another planet soon after. As they descended into the planet's atmosphere, she saw it was a heavily forested world. She saw some scattered lakes and even some small town fortresses. They arrived at a large base and settled down into an underground hangar. She disembarked with Katsu, Sari, and Derran. Six of the Knights escorted them back up to the ground level. Once they were aboveground, she was amazed at the base she saw.

It was built literally into the trees, rocks, and hills around her. She saw several dozens of the Knights walking about the base mingling with regular civilians. She kept seeing them vanish all of the sudden only to reappear at the top of a tree or at the base of a hill. It was as if the entire planet was their base.

She was led to a large sloping hill that was covered with huge thick trees. Just before she entered the hidden door, she saw that the trees had large turbolasers built into them. She followed Derran with Katsu and Sari flanking her into the hill and down a hallway into a large sitting room. Inside was a vast collection of datacards, holo recordings, maps, and all sorts of other information resources. She saw a man wearing a white cloak resting in an armchair. She was directed to him.

When he saw her and the others, he stood up. She saw some type of armor underneath the cloak. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked young to be a rebel general, but just like Derran, his eyes said older. He walked over to Faith and held out a hand to her.

"Hello, Faith Tano. I've heard many tales about you from Katsu. My name is Karth and I'm the commander of the White Knights. I see you've met my right hand man Derran and my apprentice Katsu. Who's this young lady?"

He turned to shake hands with Sari, who seemed flustered by his politeness. "I'm Sari."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, Miss Tano…"

"Please call me Faith."

"Faith, I need to know what you plan on doing now that you're free of the Emperor. What do you want?"

"I'd like to hear about my sister, Ahsoka."

Karth's smile disappeared when she said that. He settled back down into his chair and motioned for everyone to sit in the available chairs. "She was a great warrior, yet strove for peace. She was brave. She was cunning. She was a Jedi of the Republic.'

"We encountered her on Deltora, the first Fifteen White Knights. We had gone there at the beginning of the Clone Wars to train, but the droids came. Using our various skills, we fought them for so long that many of us were beginning to lose ourselves. But after two years of fighting, she showed up with another Jedi named Utada and a battalion of clone troopers. They stumbled across our paths and we immediately set up an alliance to fight the droids together.'

"We spent the next two months fighting alongside her and Utada. We became good friends with them during this time. They even helped remind us of who we were. However, all things must end eventually. The droids finally got reinforcements from Count Dooku himself. We were outnumbered badly and instead of all of us fighting to the death, Ahsoka told us to retreat. She and Utada stayed behind to hold back the droids. But one of the Knights had gone back to help them and found them surrounded. They watched as they were killed, but during their deaths they saw the two of them admit their love for each other. She died happy and in love. She was a wonderful person who affected us so deeply.'

"After that, it wasn't long before the Empire was born. We came back to Linor, but barely a year had passed before most of the Knights had left to create their own Orders. We were devastated by her death, but we were determined to fight the man who was behind her death. We knew the Emperor had played both sides against each other during the Clone Wars. Those of us that remain in the Order of the White Knights vowed to bring him down."

Faith listened well to his words. When he stopped, she asked, "Which knight had been closest to her?"

Karth smiled faintly at her. "My sister, the fifth White Knight."

"Can I speak with her?"

"Sorry, but she's on Disaria leading the Silver Knights. She doesn't listen to me anymore and has taken up an isolationist policy for her world."

Faith looked down in disappointment. "Well then, I guess I'll join you guys if you let me."

Karth stood up and moved over to a case on the far side of the room. "Katsu told me you lost your lightsaber when you left the Imperial Capital. This is one of the first swords created by our Order that can withstand a lightsaber. I think you should have it. It was forged by a Jedi."

Faith looked at the sword he held. It was smaller than the bigger ones used by Katsu and the others. He lifted it up and asked her to kneel. She did so. He lightly touched her on the shoulders with the blade.

"Faith Tano, I dub you a member of the White Knights. May you use this blade well during times of war and in times of peace be able to help heal the wounds of war. Rise and take your place as part of the Order."

She accepted the sword. It was lighter than she anticipated. "Do we go to war with the Empire now?"

"I'm afraid we don't have the resources to do so. We'd have to unite the other Orders and reconvene the Council of the Fifteen Knights. As head Knight, I can't make the call without causing problems."

"What if I called them?"

Karth pondered that for a moment. "The call can only be made by a member of the Council. The only way to expand the Council and add another Knight is for them to create their own Order or to become a member of all the Orders."

Faith knew she couldn't get enough people to follow her to create her own Order and she had no intention of doing so. That meant she would need to visit each world and become a member of the Orders in order to get enough people to join her in the overthrow of the Emperor. "Then fine, I'll go to the other Orders."

"Before you go, it would be wise to train with our Order while I send word of you coming to the different Orders. Katsu, would you see to her training?"

"Of course, Master Karth. Faith, Sari?"

Faith and Sari followed Katsu through a series of tunnels to a large clearing dotted with only a few trees. There were several White Knights training either with the strange metallic swords or with high powered blaster rifles. Katsu drew his own sword and turned to face Faith. "Ready to begin?"

Faith smiled at him and raised her new weapon. It was surprisingly lighter than her lightsaber. She waited for him to come at her and before she blinked, he had crossed over and tapped her on the shoulder with the hilt. This caused her to fall backwards and land on the grass. She stared at Katsu with confusion. _He's never been able to do that before!_

"You aren't use to your sword yet. It throws you off balance."

She smiled at him and raised her brow. "Is that all? Then I guess I'll just have to keep going at it." She stood up and faced him again. "Let's go!"

**Two Weeks Later (Sorry for the rapid time jump, but we aren't really going to spend a lot of time with her training)**

Faith walked down the hallway back to Karth's library. Katsu and Sari followed closely behind. They reached the library and found Karth, Derran, and a third person there. The man had white hair and red eyes. He was fiddling with some type of gadget as they approached.

"Ah, Faith. I heard you finished your training already and that Sari has a knack for the ninja arts." Karth said.

"You even ditched the Imperial look." Faith no longer wore the black jumpsuit. Instead she wore a set of form fitting black pants, a loose white hooded tunic with gold markings on it, and black knee high boots. Her sword was settled on her back in a white gold sheath. Sari now wore a white ninja outfit with the arms bare and white fingerless gloves. "Nice."

"Thank you." Faith said. "Have you been able to contact the other Orders and tell them about me coming?"

"They know and some are really hesitant about seeing you. Your first planet to visit will be Rukino, home base of the Azure Knights. The White Knights have the most followers, but we don't have the ships or transports needed to support and move them. The Azure Knights have a large fleet and hundreds of starfighters. Secure their cooperation and we can wake a small brush war with the Empire."

"Not to mention if we can get Cecil to rejoin us, Rena won't be far behind." the third person said. He saw the confused look on Faith's face. "She's his best friend and they've remained in touch with each other over the years. His order builds the great fleets and her order builds the tanks and other mechanized units. They compliment each other."

"Ok, but who're you?" Sari asked, speaking Faith's mind.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met yet have we? I'm Tius, the most technologically gifted knight and a member of the Council. I've been trying to get them to rally together for so long, I pretty much lost hope. But since I stayed together with the White Knights, they're unsure of my intentions."

"Why's that?"

"I'm always inventing some new device and sometimes I get a little carried away and do something regrettable."

"Like?"

"I accidentally blew up a portion of the base last time. Thankfully it wasn't a fire blast and no one was killed."

Faith had a bead of sweat go down her forehead. _This guy's nuts!_

"A shuttle is waiting to take you to Rukino. I wish you luck on your mission, Knight of the Old Ways."

Feeling confused from that statement, she bowed and left. Sari, Katsu, and two other White Knights would be accompanying her on her journey. They met in the hangar again and left on a smaller shuttle than the one that brought her to Linor. It had a small hangar itself which barely fit the two Z-wing fighters they were taking. The fighters were smaller versions of the new X-wing class fighter being introduced. Instead of four s-foils, it simply had the two wings. There were only two engines that were a little bigger than one of the s-foil engines. They had twice the amount of the proton torpedoes and better coolant systems for the lasers. They left Linor after a quick systems check and arrived on Rukino in only two hours.

Rukino was covered by a vast amount of ocean. Even on the four continents that were on the planet, several lakes dotted them. As Katsu piloted the shuttle to the planet, he had to veer away as a hyperspace exit opened up. Two heavy cruisers appeared out of the jump. Faith looked around the space and saw several dozen more heavy cruisers and carriers. She even counted dozens of frigates. Squadrons of Z-wings flew about the space.

"Shuttle _Featherwing_, this is the carrier _Cyan Blade_. Standby for boarding procedure. Welcome to Rukino." a voice said over the comm system. A moment later, they were brought on board the carrier and met a procession of new Knights. They wore the same outfit as the White Knights, except they had on an azure colored tunic with a hood instead of a white one. They walked through the two lines leading from the shuttle to a man in an azure colored Mandalorian armor. As they approached him, he removed his helmet to reveal blue hair and a set of blue eyes. He bowed to them as they approached.

"Greetings, representatives of the White Knights. I am Cecil, leader of the Azure Knights."

"I'm Katsu."

"Sari."

"Faith Tano."

When Faith said that, she heard a murmur go through the crowd of Knights. Cecil's eyes seemed to widen at her words. "Faith Tano? As in Ahsoka Tano's younger sister?"

"Yes."

Cecil's eyes turned down and filled with sorrow at her admission. "It's been so long since then. So many years of wondering if there was anything we could've done. But, that's in the past. Karth says you wanted to talk with me?"

_Straight to the point huh?_ "I intend to become a Knight of the Council and unite the Orders to fight the Empire. To do that, I need to become a part of all the Orders."

"And you think I'll just agree like that? I don't intend on getting involved in war again just yet." Cecil said, his face turning into one of annoyance. "Karth thinks I'll rejoin the White Knights because of you?"

"No!" Faith stated. Cecil and his guard unit noticed her tone and took a step back. "He wants peace as well, but now that I left the Emperor it won't be long until he sends the rest of his apprentices after me. If they stumble across this system, he'll send several Imperial fleets and occupation forces if he can't get you to surrender. I intend to unite the Orders to fight them when the time comes."

Cecil's brows were raised in shock at that. He pondered it for a moment before speaking. "You truly wish what is best for the people of this system?" She nodded. "Then I will give you the chance to join the Azure Knights. There are two ways to become an Azure Knight. Either build your own starfighter from scratch, which takes months to do so I don't think you'll be interested in doing so, or learn to fly the Z-wing star class fighter, which is extremely dangerous."

"What's a Z-wing star class fighter?"

He smiled and pointed to a row of fighters tucked at the back of the hangar. They were larger versions of the Z-wing fighter, but with several changes. It had four curved wings that came back and were set in the same position as an X-wing's s-foil attack position. Instead of two engines, a singular ion engine was set into it. Atop the cockpit where the astromech droid would've been a dome was set there.

"The dome allows for extra room to make a better hyperdrive, shield generator, and laser relay system. It carries triple the amount of proton torpedoes an X-wing can carry and a third of those can be switched for concussion missiles or ion nets. This fighter was designed with the intent of being a one person squadron. More than one could be devastating for anyone set against them."

Faith was impressed. She only saw a few of these fighters and a few of their pilots. "Why are they so dangerous to fly?"

"Because it requires the pilot to fly with a helmet that links their mind into the system. If the pilot becomes too stressed or is too inexperienced, the fighter reacts badly and often causes a crash or near death experience."

"Who designed that flaw?" Faith asked with annoyance.

"Your sister."

Faith whipped around to look at Cecil with shock once again. "What?!"

"The heavy cruisers, the engines we use, the carriers, even the Z-wing fighters, were designed by her friend Utada, but when we would talk about these things with each other, she felt left out and eventually approached us with the designs for the Z-wing star class. It was brilliant, but we never could figure a way around the helmet link up. To honor their designs, I built them to their specifications and refused to allow anyone to try and tamper with them."

Faith approached one of the fighters. Her sister designed these fighters. She reached out and ran her hand along the fighter. "Would you like to see her?"

Faith gave Cecil a confused look. He motioned for them to follow him. They did so and wound up in an empty room of white light. Cecil spoke out to the computer set alongside one wall. "Computer, run Ahsoka's Message Codename: Hey Sis."

Faith watched as the room changed to that of an underground cave setting. Cecil and a young man sat there with a female Togruta. The young Togruta had on a small red top covering her chest, red fingerless gloves and boots, a red skirt looking bottom, and tanish white leggings. She even saw Derran in the background talking with some clone troopers.

"Hey, if you're watching this then hopefully you're Faith Tano. Hey sis, I'm Ahsoka Tano. I thought it might be fun while I'm stuck on this planet fighting droids to make some little holo recordings to show you my life as a Jedi and as a friend of the Knights."

"Ahsoka, you're too serious! Loosen up! It's supposed to be a family recording." the unknown man said. He had dark black hair and deep green eyes.

"Utada, you're one to talk! Anyways, Faith, this is Utada and Cecil. We've been working together to design new types of ships and engines. Afraid they'll probably be used in this war, but I gave Cecil some input for other designs. He and Utada have been talking non stop about that stuff. Faith, never get dragged into a debate over ships with two mechanic nutcases."

"Hey!" both Cecil and Utada shouted. A Twi'lek female walked over into the holo recording. She sat down and wrapped one of her arms around Cecil's shoulders.

"What's up with the heys?" she asked.

"Hey Rena, how was the patrol?"

"Boring! Never got the chance to see any action!"

"Isn't that a good thing? You should be more careful anyways." Cecil said. He got a tight squeeze from Rena as her arm tightened around his neck.

"And you need to learn to loosen up!" They continued to argue while smiling. Ahsoka moved back to face the holo recorder.

"As you can see, its' never boring around here. Anyways, Faith, I hope I'm right there with you showing you this. In fact I know I am and that we're the best sisters of the Jedi Order. Well, I guess I'll end this for now, but I'll be sure to make some more holos for you. Till next time, your loving sister Ahsoka."

The recording ended after that. Faith stood in her spot staring at the image of her sister as it faded away. She was overwhelmed by the recording. She turned slowly to Cecil and asked, "Are there anymore?"

"There are, but I only have this one. Some of the other Knights have one or two, but Karth's sister Seloria was the only to go back to Deltora and gather all of the recordings. She gave only a few out to the Knights if there was something like a good memory of them recorded as well."

_Seloria?_ Faith pondered this name. _She's the Knight that was closest to my sister. I'd like to see her, but I need to do this first. But…_

"Thank you for showing me this, but I should really begin my training shouldn't I?"

Cecil smiled. "Are you sure? Training begins immediately and isn't easy."

"Bring it." A few hours later, the carrier had descended into the atmosphere of the planet and Faith was getting ready to pilot modified Z-wing star class fighter. The lasers were only weak marking lasers and the proton torpedoes were replaced by paint missiles.

"Uh, Faith, there's something you should know about this test." Katsu said.

Faith, who was already in the cockpit and putting on a Togruta version of the unique helmet link system, looked at him. "I know, don't get too stressed and just stay calm. He told me that already."

The hangar doors opened up and light poured in. Katsu was yelling at her as the cockpit closed. "NO, about what the fighter was meant for!"

Faith thought about it. Then it hit her. _They were meant to be one man fighter squadrons!_ "Wait a second…dddddddd!"

The ship was launched out of the hangar by a pad. She grabbed the controls of the fighter and immediately calmed herself. The fighter leveled and she looped it back around to the ship. She nearly panicked when she saw what awaited her for the challenge. Four squadrons of Z-wings came up and over the hull of the carrier. Out in front were three Z-wing star class fighters. A voice came on over the comms.

"Ready for your test Faith?" Cecil's voice asked. "You face me and four squadrons of my best pilots and two of my best Z-wing star class pilots. This is a training fire mission only so don't worry about killing anyone. Your goal: 'down' all enemy fighters and defeat each of the three Z-wing star class fighters. Do this and you can consider yourself an Azure Knight."

_Oh crap!_ Faith thought. _Well, this oughta be interesting._ She pushed the fighter forward and brought up her targeting system. She brought up the first target and let loose.

**So, what'd you guys think? Faith has joined the White Knights and set out to become a member of the other Orders. Will she succeed in the Azure Knight's test? Please leave reviews or we won't update soon.**


End file.
